Papa's Suberia
Papa's Suberia '''is the first gameria created by IrritatedSalt. The game is set in the Mintwater Arena, In New Pepperton. The workers are Hacky Zak and Nevada. Description Time for the subs! In Papa's Suberia, you're going to make the most delicious, tasty, satisfying subs you could ever imagine! Choose a bread, bake it, and then fill it with your favourite fillings and sauces! Then package up a cookie to go with it! Customers Tutorial Customers - Olivia, Austin. * Day 2 - Maggie * Janana (Random) * Robby (Random) * Scooter (Random) * Timm (Random) * Wylan B (Time) * Peggy (Time) * Mitch (Time) * Bruna Romano (Time) * Liezel (Time) * Rudy (Time) * Georgito (Time) * Whiff (Time) * Sprinks the Clown (Time) * Carlo Romano (Time) * Tony (Time) * Julep (Time) * Whippa (Time) * Vincent (Time) * Mandi (Time) * Matt (Time) * Ember (Time) * Xolo (Time) * Olga (Time) * Sue (Time) * Shannon (Time) * Mr. Bombolony (Time) * Yippy (Time) * Joy (Time) * Kayla (Time) * Carla (Time) * LePete (Time) * Skip (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Ripley (Time) * Yui (Time) * Pinch Hitwell (Time) * Gino Romano (Time) * Clover (Time) * Tohru (Time) * Cherissa (Time) * Nick (Time) * Edna (Time) * Mousse (Time) * Bertha (Time) * Doan (Time) * Mayor Mallow (Time) * Rank 2 - Hugo * Rank 3 - Hope * Rank 4 - Moe * Rank 5 - Connor * Rank 6 - Lawrence * Rank 7 - Rita * Rank 8 - Allan * Rank 9 - Skyler * Rank 10 - Big Pauly * Rank 11 - Captain Cori * Rank 12 - Robby * Rank 13 - Akari * Rank 14 - Wally * Rank 15 - Indigo * Rank 16 - Willow * Rank 17 - Iggy * Rank 18 - Sasha * Rank 19 - Alberto * Rank 20 - Clair * Rank 21 - Sienna * Rank 22 - Hank * Rank 23 - Cecilia * Rank 24 - Franco * Rank 25 - Yippy * Rank 26 - Santa * Rank 27 - Aiyla * Rank 28 - Duke Gotcha * Rank 29 - Koilee * Rank 30 - Kingsley * Rank 31 - Xandra * Rank 32 - Sarge Fan * Rank 33 - Indigo * Rank 34 - Nye * Rank 35 - Fernanda * Rank 36 - Scarlett * Rank 37 - Greg * Rank 38 - Fleur * Rank 39 - Roy * Rank 40 - Amy * Rank 41 - Mindy * Rank 42 - Reuben * Rank 43 - Steven * Rank 44 - Trishna * Rank 45 - Brody * Rank 46 - Emmlette * Rank 47 - Cletus * Rank 48 - Penny * Rank 49 - Vicky * Rank 50 - Taylor * Rank 51 - Prudence * Rank 52 - Cooper * Rank 53 - Mary * Rank 54 - Chester * Rank 55 - Perri * Rank 56 - Utah * Rank 57 - Chuck * Rank 58 - Zoe * Rank 59 - Gremmie * Rank 60 - Wendy * Rank 61 - Boomer * Rank 62 - Marty * Rank 63 - Lisa * Rank 64 - Professor Fitz * Rank 65 - Papa Louie Closers: Locals in '''Bold. * Luno '''(Monday) * Whiff (Tuesday) * Rhonda (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Radlynn (Friday) * Xolo (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals: Closers in '''Bold. * Lawrence * Carla * Reuben * Fleur * Aiyla * Luno Ingredients Breads: * White (Start) * Wheat (Start) * Honey Oat (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Roby) * Roasted Garlic (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Aiyla) * Cheese & Herbs (Unlocked on Rank 52 with Cooper) * Flatbread (Unlocked on Rank 57 with Chuck) Fillings: * Lettuce (Start) * Carrot (Start) * Chicken (Start) * Cheddar Cheese (Start) * Ham (Start) * Salt (Start) * Pepper (Start) * Capsicum (Unlocked on Day 2 with Tohru) * Meatballs (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Hope) * American Cheddar (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Moe) * Beetroot (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Rita) * Roast Beef (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Cameo) * Pickles (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Indigo) * Veggie Patty (Unlocked on Rank 17 with Iggy) * Swiss Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Yippy) * Pepper (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Aiyla) * Spinach (Unlocked on Rank 30 with Kingsley) * Onions (Unlocked on Rank 32 with Sarge Fan) * Veggie Patty (Unlocked on Rank 37 with Greg) * Jalapenos (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Reuben) * Salami (Unlocked on Rank 45 with Brody) * Parmesan Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 50 with Edoardo) * Avocado (Unlocked on Rank 60 with Wendy) * Bacon (Unlocked on Rank 62 with Marty) ' Sauces: * BBQ Sauce (Start) * Mayonnaise (Start) * Ranch (Start) * Honey Mustard Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Hugo) * Southwest Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Clair) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Fernanda) * Blazeberry Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 47 with Penny) * Sriracha Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 55 with Perri) ' Cookies: * Chocolate Chip (Start) * Double Chocolate (Start) * Yum & M’s (Start) * White Chocolate & Macadamia (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Connor) * Oat & Raisin (Unlocked on Rank 40 with Amy) Holiday Ingredients: Sugarplex Film Fest * Hollywood Bread (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Lawrence) * Cream Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Popcorn (Unlocked on Rank 8 with Allan) * Butterzinger Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Nacho Cheese Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 9 with Skyler) Pirate Bash ' * Sandy Crumb Bread (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Captain Cori) * Blue Pepperjack (Unlocked on Day 2 of Pirate Bash) * Fried Calamari (Unlocked on Rank 13 with Akari) * Blue Anchor Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Pirate Bash) * Dried Seaweed Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Wally) Halloween ' * Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Sasha) * Monster Muenster (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Smoked Oysters (Unlocked on Rank 17 with Willow) * Dark Chocolate Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween * Jackmomole (Unlocked on Rank 18 with Alberto) Thanksgiving ' * Pumpernickel Bread (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Sienna) * Cheese Ball Spread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Turkey (Unlocked on Rank 23 with Cecilia) * Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Peppered Pumpkin Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 24 with Franco) Christmas' * Fruitcake Bread (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Santa) * Ginger Spice Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Goose (Unlocked on Rank 28 with Duke Gotcha) * Gingerbread Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Cranberry Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 29 with Koilee) New Year ' * Lava Munch Bread (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Xandra) * Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Mac N’ Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 33 with Indigo) * Tutti Frutti Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) * Atomic Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 34 with Nye) Valentine's Day ' * Beetbread (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Scarlett) * Red Windsor Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine’s Day) * Sundried Tomatoes (Unlocked on Rank 38 with Fleur) * Red Velvet Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine’s Day) * Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked on Rank 39 with Roy) Holi ' * Indian Spice Bread (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Mindy) * Paneer Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) * Yams (Unlocked on Rank 43 with Steven) * Holi Sugar Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) * Rainbow Spice Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 44 with Trishna) Easter ' * Paska Bread (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Emmlette) * Blue Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Pickled Eggs (Unlocked on Rank 48 with Penny) * Jellybean Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 49 with Vicky) Animalfest ' * Animal Biscuit Bread (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Prudence) * Goat's Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Animalfest) * Jerky (Unlocked on Rank 53 with Mary) * Shortbread Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Animalfest) * Puppypaw Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 54 with Chester) Summer Luau ' * Hawaiian Bread (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Utah) * Mango Cream Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Ahi Tuna (Unlocked on Rank 58 with Zoe) * Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 59 with Gremmie) Starlight BBQ ''' * Texas Bread (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Boomer) * Smoked Cheddar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) * Sliced Beef Brisket (Unlocked on Rank 63 with Lisa) * Star Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 64 with Professor Fitz) Holidays New holidays in '''Bold. * Sugarplex Film Fest (August) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Lawrence. * Pirate Bash (September) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Captain Cori. * Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Willow. * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Sienna. * Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Santa. * New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Xandra. * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Scarlett. * Holi (March) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Mindy. * Easter (April) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Emmlette. * Animalfest (May) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Prudence. * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Utah. * Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Boomer. Category:Games Category:Papa's Suberia Category:Games by IrritatedSalt